Kong: Avengers Tower
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Tony Stark had only a few precious things in his life. One of them was a camera, another was a lighter from the British Air Force, the last was a World War Two Japanese sword.
1. chapter 1

**Tony Stark had only a few precious things in his life. One of them was a camera, another was a lighter from the British Air Force, the last was a World War Two Japanese sword.**

 **I don't own Kong Skull Island or avengers**

 **I tried to make the timeline correct but I kinda made a complete mess of it so I'll make it a little off so they went to Skull Island in 1985 and it's definitely not historically correct oh ya the timeline is complete Merda. Not correct for either Marvel or Kong lol.**

 **in the beginning**

 **Tony is 16**

 **Conrad is 44**

 **Weaver is 46**

 **Cole is 49**

 **Jack Chapman is 41**

 **Slivko is 25**

 **And Marlow is 61**

 **In the end**

 **Conrad is 54**

 **Weaver is 56**

 **Cole is 59**

 **Jack Chapman is 51**

 **Slivko is 35**

 **Marlow is 71**

 **Tony is 26**

 **NO Age Of Ultron or Ironman 3 most Takes place in Civil War and the past though if I do bash Team Cap tell me so I can Fix it even though I'm Team Iron Man I do not unnecessarily bash other people unless I truly hate them. Anyway short chapter cuz if I add more then I have to add the rest of it so I choose a place I could stop at before I write the entire other part.**

 **Allons Y**

 **Bold: Author note**

 _Italics: Flashback_

Normal: Talking

Underline: I do not know 

"We are pleased to be joined by the resource exploration team, lead by Mr.Randa and accompanied by biologist, Miss San, geologist, Mr. Brooks and the technician Mr. Stark."

When Tony first went to MIT he had no one. Everyone either Ignored him or tried to get into his pants. It was annoying, they were literally flies. Maybe that's why he signed up for the MONARCH group, To keep them away.

It worked. Once they found out he joined some crackpot group they left him alone. He was happy for one of the first times in his life.

When Bill Randa asked him to join their expedition to a unknown island. He agreed.

They had fun on the boat Cap—Conrad was fun to talk to, they often stared at the ocean he upgraded all of the weapons because of how bored he was. Weaver let him use her camera on the way there. Colonel Packard acted like a Uncle so he acted like a brat. They completely hit it off after and it worked, They referred to each other to the title that best suit them. The group teased them mercilessly during the whole month it took getting there.

He was in a helicopter with two people, they were nice, One was Named Chapman the other Weston. A tree landed in one of the helicopters window making the helicopter crash. Something appeared on the horizon, it was big, almost man like, it roared loudly, Chapman asked uncertain "is that a monkey?" The monkey took more helicopters down. Before it grabbed hold of their helicopters propeller and crushed it, the monkey let go after it was cut.

"Fox six we have nominal control, we are going down."

They were falling, fast. He didn't know what was going on Chapman and Weston got out of the pilot seats and grabbed onto Tony, who was crying. They crashed onto the ground quickly, Weston was the only one awake. Crackling sounds were heard, a fire erupted from the back of the plane. Weston has to drag them out but was caught in the explosion that happened when Weston went to grab some food.

Tony didn't get their full names until Weston was killed, Their names were Jack Chapman and Dakotah Weston.

Dakotah Weston died at age 35 saving two men and his partner and a escort. Tony was given one of Weston's dog tags and Jack took the other. Tony and Jack barely made it out, the walkie talkie went out after they escaped the burning reck. Tony didn't have anything to fix it with or get into contact with anyone so they were east Trying to find a source of freshwater or the sea


	2. The rights

**Sorry It took me so long, this was an old work that I still sometimes enjoy infact I plan to watch the movie tonight but havent getteb back into it yet. Sorry to the two people who Reviewed I am actually planning on updating many of my fanfics so thanks! Still dont own Kong Skull Island or Avengers at all.**

They succeeded in getting past the mass grave and continued heading east. Unfortunately, They only had few guns on them and three cans of food. Though due to early stages in Tony's life where his father starved him because he didn't do a good job making something and Jacks Army training they didn't need any food for a long time.

Tony and Jack met up with Conrad's group when they met the Iwis. Tony got along with Slivko and they were able to get medical attention and Tony finally got the proper equipment to fix up the walkie talkies though they had to be in a range of 75 miles to talk to whoever had a walkie talkie of the same army group. Marlow showed them what was inside the big boat. Tony sucked in a breath before breathing out "it's them." Jack walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and Marlow told them about Kong and the Skullcrawlers.

Slivko and Tony worked on the Engine. "Slivko, Tony do you know what you guys are doing?" Conrad looked over.

"Yep, my pops is a engineer, if I can't do this he would disown me." Slivko grimaced, "if he ever sees me again."

Tony grins "I hope mine do, I don't want to see mine again." Jack hit him lightly on the head with a roll of paper he magically gained. "Hey!" He pouted, "they are total jerks. In the public they're like we're so proud of you and when we're at home they are all like Your a disgrace, you should be more like Captain America." He grimaced again "I can't wait to move out."

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but when we get off this place you can move in with me!" Jack relented. "That's if you want to babysit and I'm sure my wife and son would want more company in the house. But you still have to go to school, Okay?"

Tony looked up and smiled as he finished connecting two wires together, "really?"

"Yes really." Chapman nodded, Tony jumped up cheering.

"He were at war with Russia?" Marlow asked, "but we were allies." He insisted.

"Times are changing, my man." Chapman shook his head, "times are changing."

"Your like a time traveler." Slivko laughed as they finished fixing the engine.

When they got the boat to work the Iwi people came over to say goodbye, Tony liked it, no one has ever said goodbye to him. He heard the familiar clicking of Weavers Camera and turned to smile at her.

When they were on the Ploat as Slivko called it, they were in range of Packard and his group of 17 men, 13 died because of Kong and they were heading towards the west to look for them.

Neives, the scientist was killed by a bird thing that looks like a pterodactyl. The radio screamed when he yelled, it was unknowingly left on. Uncle yelled at them for scaring his crew. It was quite funny if you get past Tony crying quietly. He sat on the top of the ploat with Slivko trying to keep calm.

They Łeft the ploat to collect water from a stream when Packards crew met up with them. Tony ran towards his uncle and held on as tight as he could, crying into his shoulder. "Dear Billy, your dad's safe." Uncle laughed.

"Chapman what happened to your helicopter?" Uncle asked all laugh went away.

"It was blown up sir." Jack said formally. Uncle looked upset before nodding solemnly and he yelled "10 minutes, then We're heading to the ploat."

The men sat down and rested for 10 minutes eating and laughing, trying to not think about the situation. Unfortunately a creature attacked, it wasn't like huge monkey instead this one was even more deadly looking. It was one of those Skull Crawlers Marlow told us about.

It was even more dangerous than it looked the only reason they actually made it out alive was because Conrad had an idea, he used a flammable poison gas after Marlow cut into the things leg, making it shriek in pain. He threw his lighter at the gas making it explode.

The blast destroyed the things, blasting The now burnt lighter straight at them hitting Tony in the face.


End file.
